Atrévete
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Esto es un compendio de teorias de mis amigas sobre lo que pudo haber paso con Monchele durante la temporada de premiaciones 2011... entren, lean y dejen Reviews... Rating M x contenido sexual


**Atrévete**

Lea está llegando a su apartamento luego de una larga sesión de peluquería y maquillaje para la premiación de esta noche, al entrar toma su vestido y lo saca para ponérselo esa noche, ella fue a comprarlo con Chris y Dianna.

Cuando se iba a bañar para vestirse su teléfono comenzó a sonar y vio que era Theo y ella rueda los ojos y atiende- Hola Theo ¿Cómo estás?

-Lea me podrías explicar ¿Qué es eso que te la pasas con Monteith? Según E! ustedes tienen una relación en el set

-Theo cuantas veces debo decirte que nosotros somos amigos y además el es mi compañero en varias escenas y debo estar con él para practicar

-Yo se que él no le interesas solo como una amiga

-Estas paranoico Theo

-Lo que digas, me tengo que ir, suerte esta noche

-Gracias- y ambos trancaron, ella no va a negar que quiere a Theo pero sus celos con Cory la tienen cansada. En lo que ella se iba a meter a bañar de nuevo, su teléfono vuelve a sonar y esta vez es su mama- Hola mamá ¿y eso que me llamas?

-Hola cariño, te llamo porque quería decirte que Theo fue hoy a la casa para decirme que está preocupado por tu amistad con ese chico compañero tuyo, Cory y me pidió que fuera contigo a los Golden Globe a asegurarme que todo está bien

-Mamá ya no tengo quince años para que vengas a ser mi chaperona

-Cariño entiende que estoy preocupada por ti y por Theo, ya voy para allá, estoy ya a punto de subir al avión- Lea soltó un suspiro de exasperación

-Ok, ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar?

-No tranquila, Ryan me consiguió un carro que me lleve y traiga y me ayudo con la reservación de un hotel

-Bueno mamá, nos vemos- y tranco de nuevo molesta, Theo va a morir

Lea no encuentra el valor de decirle a Cory pero aun así lo llama pues, no quiere retrasar lo inevitable, así que le marca y a los dos repiques él le atendió -Hey princesa ¿Que tal?- la saludo de manera muy tierna y contento por su llamada- ¿Preparándote para tu gran noche? Estoy seguro de que hoy el premio es tuyo

-Esto...Cory...tengo algo que decirte...- el de inmediato supo que algo malo pasaba, ella nunca tartamudea, eso es algo en que lo Lea y Rachel se parecen.

-¿Qué ocurre? Dime Lea

Ella le cuenta sobre la llamada de Theo, cosa que a Cory no le agrado, y todo lo que le dijo el referente a la relación de ellos y además le dijo lo de su mamá que la va a "vigilar". Luego de una discusión entre ellos porque Cory no quiere seguir siendo solo un amigo ni que Theo le este diciendo lo que ella debe de hacer, pero ellos acuerdan que no se van ni a mirar en los Golden Globe, cosa que no le agrado a ninguno de los dos. Ambos trancaron y Lea se fue a terminar de arreglar.

Mientras Cory mostro una mala actitud durante toda la noche, el único momento en que el trato de no mostrar su rabia fue cuando estuvo con Ryan Seacrest que intento bromear sobre su soltería, pero luego se fue a seguir con un par de fotos que decidió entrar, y al llegar pidió un trago y se sentó en donde le correspondía, luego le siguieron sus compañeros hasta que la ultima fue Lea, que se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa.

La noche estuvo llena de alegrías para ellos pues los dos primeros premios a sus dos amigos fueron ganados y el vio a Lea llorando de felicidad y tenía ganas de ir a donde ella y poner su camisa para su niñapero sabía que no podía por la mirada inquisidora de la señora Michele; cuando le llego el turno a ella, y no gano él deseaba matar a esos viejos por no ver el talento de Lea Michele, pero no podía pues lo metían preso por asesinato. El resto de la premiación paso normal hasta que Glee gano como mejor comedia y todos fueron a la tarima, Cory no se sentía de ánimo pero fue con sus compañeros.

Al finalizar todo él deseaba irse pero no puede por las entrevistas, y una de ellas fue con Access Hollywood, él le toco parado junto con casi todos los chicos menos Chord que llego para el último puesto sentado. Comenzaron a hablar y Ryan dijo varios comentarios cómicos hasta que Lea y Dianna llegaron y al no haber puesto Cory vio con el rubio palmeo sus piernas y Lea sin ningún problema se sentó allí y el animado le dijo a Dianna que el único sitio y ella camino hacia él y se sentó allí; pero lo que Cory vio fue lo entretenida que estaba Lea con Chord, preguntándole por la película donde salía sin ropa, y eso le quemaba por dentro, y para no dejar a su compañero mal herido, el decidió irse a toda prisa antes de la fiesta post premios.

Lea se dio cuenta que al entrar en la fiesta Cory no estaba y decidió ir con Chris, y el le aviso que Cory ya se había ido, entonces ella, más tranquila que ya la madre se había ido porque estaba cansada, corrió como una posesa a mirar si la limo en la que había llegado el estaba aun fuera pero no la encontró así que volvió a entrar deprimida, pero cuando iba caminando sin ver por dónde estaba ella se choca con Cory saliendo del baño de los hombres.

-¡Cory!- abrazándolo por la cintura y añade feliz- ¡Qué bueno que no te hayas ido!

-¿Qué haces Lea?- apartándola de él, algo alarmado- ¡Nos pueden ver!- y luego añadió algo mas frio- Además porque te alegras que siga aquí, después de todo ya tienes a alguien con quien pasar la fiesta… con Ken- ella lo vio extrañada y luego una sonrisa coqueta se asomo por sus labios

-Cory Monteith… ¿estás celoso?

-Para nada- dijo el cruzándose de brazos, ella lo ve aun sonriendo y él le dice- ok solo un poco- ella se le acerca más hasta casi estar pegada a él

-Sabes que…- le dijo ella pasando su dedo por el pecho de el-… te vez muy sexy celoso- él le da su sonrisa de medio lado y ella no puede aguantar las ganas de besar a Cory así que lo mete en el baño de las chicas y comienza a atacar los labios de él con los suyos, el beso refleja la ferviente necesidad de ellos durante toda la noche, él la abraza de la cintura y la voltea para ponerla contra la pared del baño mientras ella pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para acercarlo más a ella, si es posible; sus lenguas luchaban por el control del beso hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y separaron sus labios pero el comenzó a besarle el cuello a Lea y a chupar ligeramente los puntos que él sabe donde ella le gusta más; el disfrutaba de los suaves gemidos de ella ante esta acción pero Lea le dice con tono no muy firme pero si convincente que no le parece la idea de hacerlo allí por la incomodidad y además que los podrían encontrar en un sitio lleno de periodistas, así que deciden irse por lados separados pero verse en el apartamento de Cory que está más cerca.

Cory es el primero en llegar a su apartamento, y a los pocos segundos llega Lea y juntos toman el ascensor, el desea parar el ascensor para terminar lo que empezaron en el baño, pero debe controlarse, ni que tuviera dieciséis años para andar con esos arrebatos sexuales, sin embargo el junto a Lea se siente como si él fuera un adolecente de nuevo y lo que desea es tenerla solo para él.

Para romper la tensión él le dice- ¿aun molesta por no ganar tu el Golden?

-No del todo, aunque ya me imagino las reacciones mañana, seguro dicen que solo llore por Chris y Jane por las cámaras y que eran lagrimas de cocodrilo- dijo ella molesta- y eso no es verdad, pues en serio llore de felicidad, ellos se lo merecen

-Ellos no saben lo dulce y tierna que eres, y obvio piensan eso, pero no importa si Chris y Jane saben que tu de verdad estas feliz por ellos, nena- le dijo el abrazándola y ella lo correspondió, así estuvieron hasta que llegaron al Pent-House de Cory, y al entrar se volvieron a besar con pasión y desenfreno.

Lea comenzó a quitarle a Cory la chaqueta y el corbatín que llevaba esa noche, mientras él a tientas busco el cierre del vestido con una mano mientras la otra deshacía el peinado de ella; cuando por fin consiguió el cierre lo bajo y luego de remover la tira que cubría su hombro, el vestido cayo integro al piso, dejándola solo en ropa interior en la parte baja del cuerpo y con sus tacones.

El se separo solo un minuto para verla- ese vestido te quedaba espectacular, pero te prefiero así, al natural- ella sonrió coquetamente y se le acerco y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa mientras besa la piel que queda al descubierto, cuando él iba a comenzar a quitarse el pantalón ella lo detiene.

-Déjame a mi- y así siguió lentamente descartando la ropa de Cory hasta dejarlo solo en bóxers, luego de eso él la carga hasta su cama King size de él y ambos se acuestan y comienzan una nueva sesión de besos, él le muerde ligeramente el labio inferior haciéndola soltar un gemido y así poder el introducir su lengua en la boca de Lea comenzando una batalla por dominar al otro dentro del beso; él les dio la vuelta dejando a Lea sobre el colchón y el sobre ella, separaron el beso y el comenzó a repartir besos sobre su cuello de nuevo, descendiendo a sus hombros, luego a la clavícula y finalizando en el valle de su pecho; comenzó allí a repartir besos en el seno derecho de ella sin tocar el pezón con sus besos, ella soltó un gruñido de molestia- diablos Cory deja de jugar- el soltó una risita ante eso pero no hizo lo que ella le pedía.

Después de un rato así, el se apiado de ella y dio un ligero beso donde ella le había pedido y ella soltó el aire de golpe, luego el comenzó a chuparlo suavemente mientras su otra mano, que estaba acariciando su estomago bien tonificado, se puso sobre el otro pecho y comenzó a masajearlo a la misma velocidad con que su boca tocaba el otro; ella no paraba de soltar gemidos de satisfacción, y después de un rato el cambio de lugares y cuando se satisfizo comenzó a bajar por el estomago de ella repartiendo besos en el camino hasta la zona baja de su cuerpo, en lo que llego con sus manos bajo lentamente lo que queda de la ropa de Lea para dejarla completamente desnuda a sus ojos, él le dijo de la forma más tierna que ella jamás había oído- Eres perfecta y súper bella- ella sonrió y se sonrojo mientras mordía su labio inferior, el cual estaba algo hinchado por los besos de hace un rato, y él se le acerco y empezó a besarla de nuevo, pero no con fiereza sino con mas sentimiento, reflejando lo que sentía.

Mientras se besaban el paso sus dedos por la zona más al sur de su cuerpo haciendo que ella se estremeciera, el sonrió al saber que solo él la hacía sentir de ese modo, separo el beso para decirle contra sus labios- estas tan húmeda y es por mi… dime ¿Theo te hace pone así como yo?- ella solo negó, en aquel momento ella no confía para nada en su voz que normalmente es perfecta, el sonrió orgulloso e introdujo uno de sus dedos en su centro y ella soltó un sonido de sorpresa y el comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera dejándola con el aliento atrapado en su garganta cuando sus labios volvieron a chocar; luego introdujo un segundo y el podía decir que su compañera de elenco y amor prohibido estaba a punto de llegar al primer clímax de esa noche así que separo sus labios y le dijo al oído- lleva por mi nena- y con eso ella llego al clímax gritando el nombre del hombre que la había lleva hasta allí.

Luego de eso el retiro sus dedos de ella y la beso tiernamente, y una vez que se separaron ella tomo el control y lo recostó en la cama mientras ella se pone encima de él- Ahora es mi turno de darte algo de placer- dijo ella de manera coqueta y lento comenzó a retirarle el resto de lo que él le quedaba de ropa, sintiendo como él se estremecía con el tacto con mi piel. Cuando por fin hubo retirado la prenda ella se quedoobservando su sexo con admiración y deseo, instintivamente lo tomo en sus manos y lo acaricio suavemente mientras los ojos de Lea se posaban en su rostro y pudo ver como cerraba los ojos por el placer y soltaba de sus perfectos labios gemidos que indicaban que lo estaba disfrutando, sin soltarlo acerco suslabios y lo beso y lamia lentamente aumentando la tortura.

-Lea…- soltó en un gemido que apenas fue un susurro

Continuo hasta que el la detuvo, me acerco a los labios de ella, los beso, se separo para tomar un condón de la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y se lo coloco para luego entrar en ella de manera suave, con amor, en lo que ella logro acoplarse a él comenzó con sus embestidas con suavidad, y ella le comenzó a tomar el ritmo, ella arqueo y puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Cory para sentirlo más profundamente; el comenzó entonces a aumentar el movimiento y ambos comenzaron a gemir el nombre del otro, Cory comenzó a moverse aun más aprisa mientras besaba los labios y apagaba ligeramente los gemidos hasta que ambos terminaron juntos, Cory se desplomo al lado de Lea, y mientras salía de su cuerpo dijo, luego de recobrar el aliento luego de aquella maravillosa experiencia y con la voz ronca- Lea eres maravillosa- y le dio un casto beso en la frente y se abrazaron.

Así que después de una noche apasionada y de compartir varios besos suaves Cory le dice a Lea- princesa, deberías enfrente a Theo de una vez por todas y además deberías dejarlo.

Sin embargo ella no está muy segura pues aunque ama a Cory se siente atada a Theo por la relación entre sus padres y la historia de amistad, y eso es algo que sus padres le recuerdan a cada rato y por eso su madre la fue a vigilar hoy.

Cory le explica- lo que pasa mi amor es que lo que estamos haciendo no es bueno, pues estamos engañando a nuestros amigos y nuestros padres, además mi niña nosotros debemos ir con la verdad por delante y aunque dejes a Theo no debemos salir de inmediato sino disimularlo por un tiempo y hacerlo público más tarde. ¿Qué opinas?... ¿te atreves?- Lea sigue sin estar muy convencida y él lo nota en su cara y le dice- mira Lea yo te amo demasiado y se me hace cada vez mas difícil que después de esta noche tan asombrosa que acabamos de pasar, mañana ni siquiera nos podamos mirar, además si el problema son tus padres yo mismo voy a hablar con ellos lo haría encantado.

Finalmente Lea accede aun no muy convencida, pero luego ve en su mesa de noche un recuerdo que guarda encima de esta, es una mini postal de la primera vez que fueron a New York, una foto de la Estatua de la Libertad, ella lo toma y ve con una sonrisa un beso hecho de pintalabios que ella había marcado cuando él la compro de recuerdo; y de esa forma ella acepto dejarlo hablar con sus padres y terminar con Theo; luego de eso ambos conversaron un rato mas hasta que el sueño los tumbo y se quedaron durmiendo en los brazos del otro pero antes ella le da un beso en la mejilla y le dije al oído- yo también te amo Cory

…**..  
¡Listo! Jejeje este fic ha sido muy interesante e intenso Jejeje además que me causo una gran molestia pues se me borro cuando ya lo estaba terminando pero aquí esta… OFFICE Y BILL NO ME GANARAN jajaja**

**Ahora opiniones…. ¿bueno, regular, malo, terrible o basura? Digan  
Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
